


That's a Wrap

by rpfwriters



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Language, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpfwriters/pseuds/rpfwriters
Summary: After years of friendship, Jared confesses his feelings after the season’s wrap party.





	That's a Wrap

Jared leaned back against the door after throwing the deadbolt. The wrap party for the season had gone on a lot longer than he thought it would have when he offered to have it at his house. With hair in his face and his eyes closed, he blew out a heavy, anxiety-laden breath. Thank God for Y/N, otherwise, he didn’t know if he would have made it.

Speaking of Y/N… The last time he had seen her was over an hour ago. Standing tall, he pushed away and went searching for her. Turned out, he didn’t have to look very far. She was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, legs sprawled out, and her head tipped back.

He couldn’t keep from chuckling as he stared at her. Yes, he was staring, and no, he didn’t care at that moment. Y/N and Jared had been friends since he could remember, before elementary school and daycare. There hadn’t been a day where they hadn’t played together, whether they liked each other or not. There also hadn’t been a day that Jared wasn’t in love with her. 

She wiggled her blush-kissed nose and stirred, eyes fluttering open and her chest rising and falling rapidly as she started to wake up. “Quit yer starin’,” she chastised softly.

Shaking his head, he crossed the room and knelt down. “Just makin’ sure you were ok.”

“Right as rain,” she murmured before yawning, arms stretching over her head.

“Come on,” he said, holding out his hands. “Let’s get you comfortable.”

With Jared’s help, Y/N stood. She gripped onto his sides when the floor shifted under her feet. “Slow it down there, Moose.”

“How much you have to drink?” he asked, concern-laced voice cracking slightly.

She looked up at him and shrugged a shoulder. “Just some beers,” she answered honestly. “I’m tired, that’s all.”

Jared found it difficult to focus on what she was saying, what with her slightly messy hair, the blush across her nose and cheeks, and the way she was biting her bottom lip.  _Fuck, Jared. She’s your best friend,_  he yelled to himself.

“I’ve got the remedy for that,” he breathed, unaware of his thumbs sweeping back and forth at the small of her back.

Y/N sighed happily, her eyes drifting closed. “Will you stay with me?” she asked sweetly, innocently.

“Sure,” he choked out. “Lemme grab a pillow, we can lay on the couch.”

Jared jogged out of the room and up the stairs, snatching a pillow from the linen closet. He was back in the living room in less than 45 seconds. He slipped out of his shoes while Y/N climbed onto the couch, resting on her elbow as she waited for him to join her.   
“Come on, Jare,” she chuckled. “I won’t bite.”

_What if I want you to?_

He swallowed thickly and forced a smile. “I know that,” he rasped as he climbed onto the couch and laid on his back.

After he settled in and held out the arm she would be using for a pillow, she curled up into his side with a sigh of contentment. “Sure are comfy,” she murmured, sleep thick on her tongue.

Jared dropped a kiss to her crown and draped his arm around her shoulders. The sarcastic comment on the tip of his tongue fell away the moment Y/N draped her arm over his stomach and her leg over his. His heart was hammering in his chest, and he was sure she was going to look up at him and ask what the hell had gotten into him. Instead, she tightened her arm as she wiggled closer, falling asleep almost instantly.

He watched her as she slept, smiling whenever her forehead would crease, or how she would smirk, chuckling softly in the back of her throat. But what affected him the most was her body. With her leg thrown over his, her knee was in close proximity to his groin. Her full breasts were plastered to his side, pushing into and pulling away with every breath she took.

Jared focused on his breathing, tried keeping it steady as he fought the urge to wake her up and kiss her.  _Dude, she’s your best friend. Don’t fuck it up._

Not knowing how much longer he could control himself, he rubbed Y/N’s back firmly. “Wake up, Y/N,” he gruffed.

She stirred, arching her back and moaning as the muscles stretched. “Everythin’ ok?” she rasped,  eyes fluttering open.

Jared didn't… couldn’t answer her, not with the way she was looking at him. His heart did this weird stuttering beat that made him pull in a shuddering breath.

Y/N pushed up, concern washing over her features. “Jare?” Her hand was pressed to his chest, knee and thigh pushing into him, and that’s when his resolve crumbled.

_Fuck it._  With his long fingers on the back of her neck, he pulled her down and kissed her. He held his breath as she went stiff, eyes wide with shock, nails scraping against his chest as she gripped his shirt. Just when he thought she’d push away and he would lose her forever, her eyes fluttered closed and she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss.

Jared moaned softly as he slanted his mouth over hers and their tongues touched. He could still taste the beer on her tongue and the mint she had sucked on earlier. The kiss was a little awkward at first, a clash of teeth here and there, but they quickly grew acquainted with how the other kissed, which way they preferred their head to be, whether or not Y/N liked her hair to be pulled; easy answer, she did.

With a shift of her hips, Y/N was straddling Jared, arching her back and moaning into his mouth as she ground down onto his hardening cock. Jared grabbed her ass and rocked her against him, his feet pushing into the couch, growling when she drove her knees into the couch.

Y/N pulled back, gasping for air. “Jare,” she murmured, nails scraping under his shirt, tickling the dark hairs on his stomach. “Are… are we really doing this?”

Jared licked his kiss-swollen lips and nodded, brushing the tip of his against hers. “Yeah,” he breathed. “Yeah, we are.”

“It’s about time,” she confessed, fingers jerking the hem of his shirt up his stomach.

Locking eyes with Y/N, Jared sat up and reached behind his head, tugging on the collar, pulling the shirt up and over his head. With a dark gaze, he secured the hem of her shirt in his long fingers, and, as she raised her hands, took it off, throwing it atop his on the floor. Y/N shuddered at how Jared looked at her, pupils lust-blown, bottom lip trapped between his teeth.

Jared wasn’t sure what he was expecting to find beneath Y/N’s shirt, but a black lace bra wasn’t it. Pert nipples strained against the fabric, desperate for attention. Who was he to deny them that? As he secured his mouth to one, then the other, sucking, swirling his tongue around, and nipping with his teeth, Jared unhooked the bra, sliding the straps down Y/N’s arms.

“Shit, Y/N,” he growled. “You’re fuckin’ stunnin’.” Jared palmed her breasts, the weight of them distributing nicely in his palms. The whimper that fell from her lips went straight to his cock; his hips jerked beneath hers.

She laced her fingers in his hair, tugging on the silken and wayward strands as he continued to lavish her breasts with attention. She rocked her hips against his, the line of his cock pushing against the seam of her jeans just right, sending an electrical current shooting through her. Ragged and sharp breaths were ripping out of Y/N, and each sound was driving Jared wild. With a low growl, he undid her jeans, then his. While she had to stand to remove the remainder of her clothing, Jared slid them easily down his long legs, grabbing a condom from his wallet before kicking his jeans to the floor.

Despite the palpable sexual tension buzzing in the air, Jared had to hide a smile at how wide Y/N’s eyes went at the sight of his red and weeping cock as it rested against his stomach. “I’ll take it easy,” he swore, sitting up and tugging her to stand close to his legs.

“I always heard rumors, but never…” Y/N licked her lips hungrily, her hands on Jared’s shoulders as she moved to straddle his thighs.

With a wicked smirk, Jared leaned back and opened the condom wrapper. Y/N licked her lips again, to which Jared teased, “There’ll be plenty of time for that later. Right now,” he fought to keep his eyes from rolling back as he rolled the condom on. “I’m going to fuck you.”

Another shudder that arched Y/N’s back rolled through her. She reached down, grabbed his hand, and, before he could even think to ask what she was doing, pushed two of his fingers deep into her tight pussy.

“Better get to it, Jare,” she panted, forehead against his, walls contracting tightly around his fingers.

Jared snarled before kissing her roughly, groaning as he worked his fingers in and out, scissoring them, curling them, searching for the spot of tissue that would make her come undone. He knew immediately when he had found it; every inch of Y/N went rigid and started to shake from the inside out. She let go with a cry of his name, digging her nails into his skin, almost to the point of drawing blood.

But Jared didn’t stop his ministrations. He continued to pump his fingers, adding more stimulus to the already sensitive tissue, and just when she started shaking her head and hissing, Jared pulled his fingers out and lowered her onto his throbbing cock. She sank onto him, her back arched, head tossed back, a voiceless curse on her lips.

“That’s it, baby,” he praised, voice shattered. He was barely holding it together. She was so tight and wet, a fucking perfect fit, the aftershocks tearing through her continued to squeeze him, urging him to cum.

She looked down at him, pupils completely blown, taking over her y/c eyes. “Holy… shit, Jare,” she rasped, voice completely shattered.

Jared covered her mouth with his, pushing his tongue between her lips, kissing her languidly, gently rocking her hips. As the kissing intensified, the harder Y/N drove her body down, connecting their hips with a wet slap. It was intoxicating, the push and pull of her walls against Jared’s cock, when she would roll her hips just right, his blunt cock-head would drive deeper into her, brushing over her g-spot, purposefully twitching his cock.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” he cried, the tightness in his balls getting to be too much to ignore. When she echoed his proclamation, he gripped Y/N’s hips and pounded up into her, harder and harder, pushing grunts and moans from her.

He was teetering right on the edge, fearful that he’d get off before Y/N, but then she reached down and massaged her clit; roughly pushing herself to the brink, unraveling as Jared’s cock swelled. His thrusts were sloppy and loose as he came, grinding out her name before holding his breath, intensifying his release.

Y/N collapsed onto his chest, pushing Jared into the overstuffed cushions. They were gasping for air, little mewls of excitement falling from them as their bodies contracted in an aftershock.

Moving slowly, Jared lifted Y/N from his lap, kissing her temple when she whimpered in disappointment as his cock slid free. Not that he enjoyed the feeling. If it were up to him, he’d stay buried between her legs, driving her insane.

He snatched his boxer briefs from the floor and went into the bathroom to clean up. Wearing his boxer briefs, he sauntered happily into the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water before stepping into the living room.

Y/N had just pulled on her shirt when he entered the room. “Hey,” she murmured, eyes downcast, sex-tousled hair hanging in her face.

Jared looked at her curiously. “Everything alright? Did I… did I hurt you?”

She looked up at him with wide eyes and shook her head. “No, Jare,” she answered, resting a hand on his arm. “I just… I don’t know. I thought it might be better if I leave.”

“What?” he almost yelled. “The hell would you go thinkin’ that for?”

Tucking her hair behind her ear, Y/N shrugged, murmuring something Jared couldn’t hear.

After Jared set the bottles on a table, he sat on the couch and pulled her between his legs. “Y/N, please look at me,” he implored gently, nudging her chin with his nose.

It took her a moment, but when she did, her eyes were shining with unshed tears. “What?”

Jared blew out a breath and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly against him. “I don’t want you to leave. Ever, you hear me?”

Y/N shrugged again, fingers nervously playing with the hem of her shirt. “Yeah…”

“Hey, I mean it,” he urged. She wasn’t buying it, and he could tell. He needed to tell her something more, something powerful, something he knew she reciprocated. He pulled in a ragged breath before admitting, “I’m in love with you, Y/N.”

Y/N’s eyes went wide and she gasped. “Re- Really?”

A small smile tugged at the corner of Jared’s lips. “Have been for a while now. I just… I was scared to say anything and ruin our friendship. I would have kept it a secret forever if it meant I’d never lose you.”

“Jared,” she breathed, smiling sweetly, fingertips dancing along his shoulders and neck. Her chin started to quiver as she bent down to kiss him softly. “I love you, too.”

Sighing, Jared couldn’t help but smirk when a thought popped into his head.

“What’s so funny?” Y/N asked, head tilting to the side.

His shoulders started to shake the harder he laughed. “It’s just… we’ve never slept in the same bed before.”

The atmosphere changed in the span of a split-second. Y/N started walking backwards, away from Jared, who was now looking very confused.

“That is something we can remedy right now.” Y/N turned on her heel and ran out of the room as fast as she could.

“Oh, it is on,” he called after her. Jared pushed off the couch with a very loud and playful growl.


End file.
